Woes of Neutrality
by WraithTemplar
Summary: CT-4901 (Cooper) has had enough. Enough of the bullying, enough of the nightmares, and enough of a cause he thought he could trust. But when he tries to run away from his problems, Cooper discovers that not everything is as clear as it seems, and that the Republic and the Separatists aren't the only ones fighting for survival in a galaxy torn in two. I own nothing except my OC's.


Some days, Alek Chevalier felt it was better to stay in bed.

As the skiff sped through the sea of white that was Ando Prime, the trader kept his hand shielded in front of his face, thankful that the fur coat he wore offered the protection it did. The same could not be said for his friend. Though Josef had thoroughly wrapped himself in whatever insulation had been available, the human still struggled, especially since he was the one driving the skiff.

The Zabrak had a feeling that today was one of those days.

Chevalier couldn't help but glance back with a worried face as another of his supply crates toppled overboard, overwhelmed by the merciless blizzard. _That's two crates gone now._ The remaining three crates all shook in their restraints in an attempt to resist the howling wind.

"We can't keep up with this storm," Josef complained, his deep voice rising above the storm. "Are you sure these supplies can't wait until the morning?"

"The Commander needs these supplies," Alek answered with a hint of authority. "The camp's just a bit further. Hang in there."

The Zabrak and his human companion pressed onward. Wind whipped at Alek's face, forcing him to squint to see properly. He felt bad for dragging Josef on a supply run this late at night, though he didn't show it. With each supply run, their relief group was forced to venture deeper and deeper into uncharted territory. _It's a nightmare out there. Hypothermia, Talid, snow beasts, less-than-friendly survivors…the list goes on and on._

As the two traders drove on, the snow blinded them so much that they were barely able to see something in the distance.

It looked like…a person?

The Zabrak's eyes went wide with realization. "Stop! Stop, dammit!" Chevalier panicked. He nearly slipped on the skiff's surface as the vehicle abruptly came to a halt. _Yeah, that's definitely a person._ The figure stumbled about blindly, but otherwise showed no signs of response to the traders' presence.

Josef turned to Chevalier, confusion evident in his grey irises. "You think he's lost?"

"Could be," the Zabrak mused, his own eyes narrowed in suspicion. He continued watching the mysterious man with divided interest. Josef let out a gasp as the figure suddenly collapsed into the snow. Alek simply looked on carefully. He knew the signs of hypothermia anywhere, and something told him this stranger was suffering from it. "Guard the supplies. I'm gonna take a look." With that, Chevalier hopped over the skiff railing, instantly regretting his decision as his boots sank into the ankle deep snow. The wind kept up its brutal assault, as if it was determined to prevent the Zabrak from reaching the wanderer. Specks of white powder flew into Alek's face every which way.

Alek could barely contain a gasp of shock as he neared the stranger. The figure, apparently, wasn't a man at all, but a young boy. The kid probably looked no more than twelve or thirteen. _What the hell is someone like him doing out here? It's freezing!_ Concern marked the older man's tone as he called out, "Hello? Are you all right?"

The boy didn't show any signs of replying. The snow continued to settle over the teen's body, the storm seeking to take more than Chevalier's supplies. _These storms have claimed several lives. I won't let it claim this one._ The Zabrak quickened his pace. In a matter of moments, he reached the boy's lifeless form. It didn't take much effort to turn the young man over onto his back. The boy's skin was as pale as the face of death itself. Expecting the worst, Alek pulled off his glove and shakily pressed a hand to a vein in the stranger's neck.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he felt something. _There's a pulse, but it's not as strong as I'd like it to be. The stumbling about, the pale skin, no shivering whatsoever…yep, the storm definitely screwed this poor bastard over._

"Is he alive?"

The trader nearly leapt out of his skin at the close proximity of his partner's voice. "Ugh. For kriff's sake, Josef, I told you to watch the supplies!" Alek scolded.

"Is he alive or not?" Josef shot back.

"He's still breathing. I doubt he'll stay that way, though. We need to get him somewhere safe." With that, Alek scooped the boy up in his arms, and started the slow trek back to the skiff. The last thing the trader betted on was Josef blocking his path.

"Alek…I think you need to take a closer look at him," Josef spoke hesitantly.

The worker glanced down at the young man in his arms, unsure of the meaning behind Josef's words. The boy's crew-cut black hair clung messily to his forehead. _Wait a minute. His face…where have I seen that before—oh no._ Realization hit Alek like a brick wall. _You've got to be kidding me…this boy's a clone?!_ Chevalier glanced back at his partner in shock. The solemn look on Josef's face confirmed Alek's suspicions.

 _What am I going to do? What are the others going to think if they see a Republic soldier in our hideout?_ He looked down at the boy worriedly. The clone's brown eyes fluttered open and closed. _If this kid falls asleep, he won't ever wake up._ _We can't just leave him here, can we?_ Alek sighed in frustration. _By the Force, I know I'm going to regret this._ "He's coming with us," he confirmed.

"Are you sure about this, Alek? I honestly doubt Ryder is going to like this." It was true. While Ryder was generally welcoming of survivors, he was hesitant when it came to helping anyone having anything to do with the war.

"It doesn't matter if Ryder agrees to it or not. You and I took an oath to help those in need, so that's what we're going to do." His decision final, Alek carried the boy back to the skiff. "Let's head back. We can discuss our new 'friend' with Ryder later." _If the clone survives, that is._

"Whatever you say," Josef replied, trailing close behind his partner. "I'll contact the medics and let them know about the situation."

As they started up the skiff and began the dangerous ride back to their hideout, only one thought stood out in Alek's mind.

 _Yep. It's definitely going to be one of those days._

* * *

The boy had no idea how it happened. One moment he was trying to escape the chaos of the past ten minutes, and the next he was lying in the snow. He couldn't feel much aside from the cold as it drained what little energy he had left. He could barely see the figures walking toward him. He couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. The young clone's brain couldn't even decide whether to stay awake or give in to the dark.

All Cooper could do was lie there, and remember how he had wound up in this forsaken place.

* * *

 **Confused? Don't worry. If you guys have got any questions regarding the plot or how this is related to my other Star Wars story, The Closet, I would be happy to clear those up in the next chapter.**

 **On a less-related note: who's excited for summer vacation?**

 **Anyways, reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks for the support, and have a great day! :)**


End file.
